vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Waluigi
Too Bad, Waluigi Time! Waluigi is a side character from the Mario series and a wrestler in VGCW. In singles competition, he has hit both highs and lows, being the league's first ever, and currently reigning, 2-Time Casual Champion yet also being the Jobber of The Great Tournament. Waluigi also competes in tag team competition with Wario as Wario Ware Inc., and the duo are former Co-Op Champions. He was drafted by the mysterious 'Boss Red' into joining The Ring Rangers, but quit shortly after. In Real Life Waluigi's first appearance was in Mario Tennis (N64 and GBC), as Wario's doubles partner. He is Wario's partner to this day, appearing in many Party and sports games since. He was originally designed to be the bad counterpart to Luigi, as Wario is the bad counterpart to Mario. No, his name isn't just Nintendo lazily sticking "Wa-" in front of Luigi. There's a pun there. It only makes sense in Japanese though. Waluigi has since become something of a fan favorite - his seemingly random nature and grotesque appearance have captured the hearts of vidya lovers around the world. Waluigi enjoys dancing by himself and relaxing in massage chairs. In VGCW Season 1: The People's Champion Waluigi has never been an especially strong contender in the federation, but he has had his moments. His first major feud was against Link. Hero of Time? Too bad, Waluigi Time! Yes, Waluigi defeated the newcomer in his debut... although he would go on to drop the next two matches to Link in their best-of-three series. He spent the rest of 2012 generally on the losing end of matches but won the crowd over with his amazing charisma. Season 2: Waluigi Loses By Doing Absolutely Nothing 2013 started off on the right foot for Waluigi as he won a Championship Scramble match to become the first ever Casual Championship holder. He successfully defended his title against for the first time against Ezio on the 2013-01-13 episode, but then lost it to his next opponent, Guile. Waluigi hates this, but considering what kind of people were fighting over the world championship around that time, Guile's not exactly the worst person to lose the belt to. The People's Hero has only won sporadically since dropping the Casual title. One of those victories was in a tag team bout with Wario against The Practice on 2013-02-01, the pair's only win together at this time. Other tag team bouts have ended in disaster. Waluigi's disregard for convention, rules, and human decency has cost him and his partner several matches. During a tag match against Gerudo Skies, Waluigi was fooled by Ganondorf's wily wizard tricks and stayed outside the ring for more than 10 seconds. Because of this, Waluigi was disqualified and left Wario alone to face inevitable defeat. While facing The Elite Two, Waluigi and Ezio ran out to aid their respective partners and stayed in the ring for too long. The Referee, however, ignored both Wario successfully pinning Raphael and Ezio's equally illegal presence, and instead chose to disqualify Waluigi; this was either done because of crooked backstage deals or because the Referee, like most people, found Waluigi too repulsive to look at. Either way, had Waluigi exited the ring instead of choosing to take one more hit at Ezio, Wario would have surely won the match either by pinfall or through Ezio's disqualification. Wario Ware Inc. also wound up losing to The Practice in a rematch on the 2013-03-19 show. Waluigi once again showed his terrible tag skills as Wily and Eggman roughed up Wario for a good couple of minutes. Slammed through a barricade and busted open, Wario was in poor shape the rest of the way and even took the pinfall in the end as Waluigi kept tagging out. Season 3: The Lousy Tournament Waluigi took part in the Great Tournament after receiving a rather high number of votes in comparison to other qualifiers in the poll asking who the fans wanted to see as their new GM. He was immediately put against Ganondorf in round 1, where he was broken in half and utterly destroyed by the Dark Lord. Then, in the Losers bracket, he was crushed with a suplex off the top of the cage by Nappa. Hoping that he'd escape the Losers bracket with an easy win over the Prince of Jobbers, Waluigi was left stunned when his round 2 opponent Vegeta pinned him for another defeat that would send him to the finals of said bracket against Bison. A heavy underdog heading into the match, Waluigi prayed to the stars he could somehow defeat the dictator. He couldn't. The so-called "Great Tournament" could not have turned out worse for the people's champion if it was planned that way. Many blame Vegeta for Waluigi's loss, due to his acquiring Majin power from Dracula that gave the well-known jobber strength that would prove too great for Waluigi to compete against. Because of this outside influence, Waluigi was forced to enter a contest against a wrestler far stronger than he'd expected, giving him an unfair disadvantage and causing him to lose. Perhaps the match would have been far more even against the old Vegeta, and Waluigi might even have won and escaped the fate of becoming the Ultimate Jobber. Season 4: Too Bad, Waluigi Team! Waluigi surprised absolutely nobody by coming into Season 4 with a chip on his shoulder. He won his first match since the Season 2 Finale against Gary Oak on April 17. While it's debatable that defeating the worst wrestler in VGCW is actually considered a comeback, one has to start somewhere! Geno even asked Waluigi to join up in the doll's quest to take down The Drac Pack, but not before Nappa was considered first. Since Waluigi is number one, he stormed off, leaving Geno all alone for the time being. Looking to build off his momentum from the previous week, Waluigi opened the April 23 show, facing the recently reinstated Donkey Kong. The match swung in Donkey Kong's favor early, as Waluigi started bleeding early in the match, but Waluigi hung on and battled back with a tenacity that surprised many in the audience. Though he would eventually lose, Waluigi showed plenty of heart and skill against the former VGCW champion. Waluigi and Wario once again teamed up as Wario Ware Inc. in the stream of May 15th. They faced Dream Teamcast in one of longest tag team battles yet. Despite Waluigi being speared through the barricade, he managed to get up on time thanks to Ryo resetting the timer to go ask the crowd about sailors. Eventually Wario and Waluigi's teamwork resulted in Wario pinning Segata and earning a win for Wario Ware Inc. The next time Waluigi got speared through the barricade didn't end as well for him, though, as on May 23rd, he lost a rematch versus Donkey Kong in quick order after getting speared through the barricade, miraculously surviving the pin that followed, and then folding to a clothesline. After the match, Waluigi watched his partner put on some pounds and muscle to prepare the team for their #1 Contenders match against the Super Mario Bros. on 2013-05-29. Whether he found that missing spark or was afraid Wario would beat him up should they fail again, The People's Hero finally showed signs of teamwork at long last. Waluigi not only delivered some devastating double teams, but he prevented his partner from taking too much abuse on the outside... other than another barricade break. It didn't matter as Wario shook it off and earned Waluigi the chance to become the only VGCW star to win both the Casual and Co-Op Championships. They would just have to go through Gerudo Skies to do it. Most predicted the defending champs to coast to an easy win, but Waluigi had secretly been training. When the match started up, Waluigi paired up against the former VGCW Champion Ganondorf, and astonishingly seemed to have the advantage over him, even making Ganon bleed. The story was much the same when Waluigi switched to take on Zangief, and Waluigi would ultimately get the Waluigi Pinfall on Gief to take home Co-Op gold! With Waluigi's dominating performance and his astonishing ability to carry the team against the former champs, will the People's Champ carry his success over to Singles action in Season 5? And more importantly, will Wario Ware Inc. locate all the Dragonballs first? Season 5: The okay Quest for the Dragon Balls Wario Ware Inc. would start their quest off by first assaulting the members of The Practice for a dragon radar. Their first attempt, against Robotnik, would prove fruitless, as the radar got destroyed in the ensuing battle. Wily would show some fierce verbal resistence to having his own radar stolen, but the duo would leave the battle with a radar intact, and begin their quest to find the wish-granting dragon balls. They would get their first opportunity to secure a ball on 2013-07-31. Adam Jensen, who had also been looking for the dragon balls with his partner boss Gabe Newell, would challenge Barret Wallace for his three-star dragon ball. Wario dispatched Waluigi to secure the ball from Barret before Jensen could get his hands on it. Though Jensen's theme had already begun playing, Waluigi made it to the ring just in time to turn the match into a Triple Threat. On that night, something amazing happened. At first in awe of the two amazing wrestlers he had to face off against, Waluigi lept into the battle with great enthusiasm. Launching numerous double-teamed assaults against both wrestlers, playing off of their aggression towards one another, and breaking up every pin attempt they would launch against each other, the true underdog of the match shined through like a star. Eventually he and Jensen would focus their assault against Barret exclusively, and while the AVALANCE member would try to Obamaroll Waluigi into a pin, it was Waluigi who would reverse the roll, and wind up scoring the pinfall. The crowd let loose a roar of 'WAAAAAAH', and Jerry Lawler declared it the biggest win in his career, Waluigi had beaten Adam Jensen and Barret Wallace, securing the three-star ball for Wario Ware Inc. After an amazing performance, Wario Ware Inc. faced GameCenter FU as they were next in line for a title shot. At first, it seemed like an even battle between the two teams; but as the match progressed, Chief Arino decided to focus on Waluigi while his partner focused on Wario. Later on, Waluigi and Arino fought on the outside while AVGN and Wario had an in-ring brawl. Waluigi would then put Arino through the table while AVGN laid waste to Wario. After Waluigi put Arino back in the ring, he decided he would use The Lousy Elbow to secure the win while AVGN decided to take that time to put away Wario. Before Waluigi could do anything, Wario was down for the 3-Count as GameCenter FU became the only 2-time Co-Op Champions. Many believe that Waluigi is now the driving force in Wario Ware Inc as his recent performances have been proof of said claims. The following night, Waluigi decided that he'd take a crack at Singles action after losing the Tag Team Championship last night by facing the King of the Midcard himself, Scorpion in an Extreme Rules Match. When the match went off to a blazing start, Waluigi wouldn't be discouraged by the Kombatant and put the fight to him. Many were amazed as Waluigi held his own against one of VGCW's best wrestlers. Soon onward, Scorpion would maintain some offense as he later on made the former Tag Champion bleed. People thought that would be the end of Waluigi's hot streak....they were wrong. After reversing a finisher by Scorpion, Waluigi powerbombed Scorpion into a Lousy Elbow. It was then that Waluigi picked up his first singles win in 4 months. As the crowd chanted "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" in celebration, Waluigi had his hand in victory with his fans giving him the upmost respect. Season 6: Waluigi Hates This Season Waluigi's first match of Season 6 would be a tag team match versus Sonic & Knuckles. Wario and Waluigi took it to the newly formed tag team, but it would prove too little to overcome the Hedgehog and Echidna. On 2013-11-12, Wario Ware Inc. would fall to Sonic & Knuckles. In a futile attempt to reclaim the casual belt he originally held, Waluigi would enter a Six-Man Battle Royale for a contender shot on 2013-11-19. Unfortunately, he would be eliminated by Knuckles. Season 7: Full Circle Looking to bounce back from his short season, he entered another Tag match with Wario, this time facing Shadaloo. Though a tough match (with Sagat pulling some moves without being the legal man), Bison's weariness would prove Shadaloo's downfall. On 2013-12-17, Waluigi would pin Bison, putting an end to the dictator's plans. Waluigi wouldn't do much until 2014-02-25, but in that time he fought Kefka and the DK Crew. By stroke of luck, or perhaps by the graces of our GM, Waluigi was placed in a fatal fourway to determine the next Casual #1 Contender to fight Segata. Despite going in as the underdog, Waluigi held his own against Ezio, as the normal human father sent the Kanto Kid packing. The asssassin then took out Octodad, at which point The People's Champ saw his opportunity to strike. In a moment to be remembered, Waluigi took out Ezio, and earned himself a title shot for the Casual Belt - a belt that he long ago had the honor of being the first to wear. Unfortunately, Waluigi found his one-on-one match had been changed to a triple threat as Dracula had managed to upset the current champion in their previous non-title encounter. Even though Waluigi looked to be in control, the people's hero made a costly mistake of not paying attention at a critical juncture of the match. This allowed Dracula to swoop in and claim both the pin on Segata and the Casual Championship for himself on March 4th. Hating these turn of events, Waluigi sought out Dracula, calling him out for worming his way in. He even makes a very bold claim that if he and Dracula faced each other one-on-one, he would be the victor. The People's Champion would be given a chance to live up to his word as Dracula accepted Waluigi's challenge at the Royal Rumble Event on March 25th. The bout wound up being changed to a TLC match hours prior to the show, and it was a doozy, the highlight of the match being when Waluigi knocked the power out after slamming Dracula off the ladder! In the end, Waluigi used his late momentum to climb the ladder and retrieve the title that he put on the map. The Casual Championship was now under Waluigi Time once again. To the complete and utter surprise, and shock, of the crowd, Waluigi revealed himself to have been the Purple Ranger, one of the Ring Rangers that had been terrorizing the VGCW. During a conversation with the other Rangers, "Lanky Purple" revealed he was quitting the team now that he was the Casual Champion. Having failed to gain another tag team title shot with his brother, Waluigi will now face his first opponent at End Game 7: Gray Fox. Time will tell if Waluigi ends up hating ninjas. Miscellaneous Facts His entrances always earn a roar of "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" from an adoring audience. He is a loser in the grand scheme of things but a lovable one... somehow. His nickname, "The People's Champ" originates from Something Awful forum goon pokecapn and company's Let's Play of the Mario Party series. medibot assumed this moniker as he played as Luigi for the first 2 games and Waluigi for the rest of the series. In turn, medibot got the moniker from IRL pro wrestler The Rock. Waluigi has also been involved in the only two title matches in VGCW history where a belt changed hands without a pin fall or submission, losing a ladder match to Guile and winning a TLC bout with Dracula. Non-Royal Rumble Record External Links Waluigi sings Christmas Carol Waluigi says "Too Bad, Waluigi Time!" in a Charles Martinet voice put to footage of Charles Martinet Gallery Waaaaaah.gif|The chat's reaction to the appearance of Waluigi spears.gif|Is that a spear? WAAAAAA waaaaaarnedaboutstairs.gif|Stairs only want Luigi? TOO BAD WALUIGI TIME God is real.png|Waluigi becomes the first ever two time Casual Champion